


4 points of view

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ori gets easily hard, for Kili every chance is good to be a tease and Fili admires a red head from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 points of view

It was narrow in the janitor's closet and Ori didn't like it a bit. And Kili was pressed tight against him.  
  
Ok maybe he liked it just a bit.  
  
Kili was rubbing his ass on Ori's tummy and sometimes lower while trying to lock the door and Ori felt like panicking. The recess was almost over and he really didn't need to be found out in the closet with the headmaster's nephew.  
  
More so if Kili actually got around to do what he kept begging Ori for.  
  
“Pleeeease Ori. It'll be quick. I've become better!”  
  
Ori felt himself blushing “I don't want to know how... No, actually I want to know how!”  
  
He wouldn't have said he was pouting, but surely he wouldn't be much enthusiastic about the idea of his sort of boyfriend practising with someone else. He felt Kili's ass shift from his belly and found himself with two arms around his neck.  
  
“You're so cute when you get jealous! Don't worry, I've a cupboard full of lollies at home.”  
  
Kili kissed him very close to his lips. Probably he was aiming for the mouth, but without light it was hard to get by in the closet.  
  
“Please Ori let meee!”  
  
Ori felt fingers scratching his nape and his knees quivering.  
  
“No! Remember last time? It was too much for you to..” Ori was not shouting 'cause they were at risk to be discovered, but surely is voice wasn't firm.  
  
It kept waving up and down with the fingertips movement in his hair. Contrary to his penis that was getting really firm.  
  
Almost painfully hard.  
  
After many blind attempts, Kili finally found his mouth to kiss and didn't let him go for almost half a minute.  
  
The guy was becoming a pro at kissing and Ori almost feared to find out how much he had improved in other fields.  
  
He could feel Kili's excited breath close to his lips. “Please Ori let me suck you. I'll swallow all your jizz.”  
  
Ori was definitively hard.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Fili stood at the open window and watched as even the last of the students left the school ground slowly.  
  
The breeze messed lightly with his golden curls over his shoulder and brought up to his ears the good byes and pleas for exchanging homework before the due date and Fili felt really bored.  
  
He had to wait for his brother to join him and go home and pretend he did believe Kili's excuses that a professor or another had kept him behind when he knew exactly where the little brother went most of the times to have a quickie with the shy ginger from history class.  
  
The janitor's closet was one of their favourite places, but Fili knew that even the art room could see some action on the late hours of Tuesdays.  
  
He had walked on them once and surely had been traumatized getting a glimpse of his little brother sucking off another guy's dick. And that had also been a massive one.  
  
Fili was a bit envious.  
  
Not of the prick size obviously, but he too would have liked to have his cock sucked off sometimes. He sighed.  
  
And then Fili saw him.  
  
He had already spotted the guy many times when he had to wait for his promiscuous brother to finish the daily shag.  
  
By the hair colour he would have said that the dude was his brother's sweetheart's brother or a close family member, even if his hue was a bit darker.  
  
And noticing that had been a surprise for Fili.  
  
He had never given so much attention to a perfect stranger to the point of recognizing their hair shade.  
  
Or even the name of butts they did smoke.  
  
Sometimes the wind was benevolent and brought up to Fili's nose the stark aroma of tobacco to associate at the image of the guy puckering his sweet lips around the cigarette that took up his waiting time.  
  
Talking about blowing a fag.  
  
Actually Fili might have been a bit infatuated with the guy by now and had had some good wanks envisioning those same lips around his dick.  
  
There was no reason to just suffer together waiting for their frisky brothers to have fun, Fili too could have some nice thought in the meanwhile.  
And if the guy would ever do some steps in his direction, Fili would be sure to appreciate it properly.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Every time they had the chance to have a secret rendezvous at school, it was always too short of a time in Kili's opinion.  
  
It was difficult for Ori and him to have an actual relationship given Kili's position as nephew of the headmaster.  
  
Damn uncle Thorin. The man needed to have some fun in his life too sometimes.  
  
Back to the present though, Kili was momentarily satisfied.  
  
He had found Ori on the corridor in the direction of the library and tagged along with him while he searched for some specific calligraphy books.  
  
When they had been in an obscure corner between the shelves though, Kili hadn't been able to refrain himself and started kissing the shorter guy.  
  
That was the effect that Ori had on him: plump lips plastered in a shy smile were the best to kiss. But that could as well have been because they belonged to Ori and Ori was one of the favourite people for Kili in the whole universe and absolutely Kili's favourite to make out with.  
  
And have sex.  
  
Oh Kili so liked to have sex with Ori.  
  
It was like whenever he saw Ori he didn't just want to kiss him – that was quite obscene by itself; no, Kili sex drive flared up and he needed to touch more and more of Ori.  
  
Possibly also to have him inside, one way or another.  
  
That way it was very easy for Kili to pass from a snog between the bookshelves to a full on blow job.  
  
Pure ecstasy for Kili and more so when Ori pressed Kili's head closer to his pubes to make him swallow more of his cock down his throat and prevent the brunet to moan out loudly like he was prone to do.  
  
Kili had lost the gag reflex long ago due to that, but surely he didn't complain.  
  
He felt like touching heaven when Ori's load hit the back of his throat and went down straight in his stomach.  
  
Rising up, Kili tried to fix his clothes in order to not alert anyone of his previous kneeling activity.  
  
They could kiss some more before leaving each other for the day, and Kili was all for it, but that would not erase the taste of semen from his mouth.  
  
It wasn't a problem for Kili though. As soon as he met up with Fili, he could go home and have one of his sweet lollipop with whom he would exercise swallowing some more.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Nori was really a smart kid.  
  
Actually more so than people gave him credit for. And it was his choice to not carry on his studies.  
  
He could open books and learn by himself whatever skill he needed from them.  
  
Or from trying, failing and trying again until success.  
  
Instead he took up odd jobs, saving money for the family and to give the littlest of them the education he was clearly interested in.  
  
When he had not the luck to have something remunerative at hand to do though, he spent his time spoiling his little brother.  
  
Nori was enough to turn Dori's hair white so, to avoid more problems, he walked the baby home after school.  
  
But Ori regularly was held up some minutes after school.  
  
Nori could easily imagine why: the child had some nice bruises and bites that he tried to hide under the fluffy scarf their mother had knitted for him some christmas ago.  
  
As his middle brother, Nori surely had no intention to ruin his fun for him, especially whenever he walked through the school's gate with a shining smile plastered on his face.  
  
Ah, young love! Nori was almost enthusiast of his baby brother's adventures if not for the fact that the season was getting colder and waiting for said fun to be over was not so enticing.  
  
Nori smoked his fags to keep himself warm but that was not enough.  
  
He needed something more.  
  
Warming.  
  
Like the hot gaze the student at the window reserved him.  
  
He was a cute blondie and looked as bored as Nori was. Only less freezing over.  
  
Nori had noticed him many times as he waited for the baby to come out.  
  
Was he waiting for someone too? For his brother's partner? Surely not someone he was involved sexually, or Nori would have pitied them.  
  
It was clear as day that the blond was in an hormonal storm every time he saw Nori and would have liked to get close to him.  
  
On his part, Nori would not have been against such intimacy.  
  
Blondie was cute and gave off a wealthy aura and they were both stuck waiting. They could as well have some fun together.  
  
It wasn't illegal with their possible age difference and Nori would have liked to hear if a rich could moan the same as everybody else.  
  
For now Nori could just wear revealing clothes to see blondie burn from afar.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are appreciated and comments more so :3


End file.
